ojamajosymphonysfandomcom-20200214-history
Pop Harukaze
Pop is the leader of the symphonys and the first to find out her chosen witch status. She is 10 years old and in the 5th grade and in the same class as Mika Waku and is the younger sister of Doremi Harukaze. She is chosen to be a chosen witch because of her past experience as a witch. Personality Pop is mature, much like she was in the series, however, she is more like Doremi. She has a bit more of a temper than she did as a kid and often overreacts or judges people too soon. Her maturity is noticeable as it is during the Ojamajo Doremi series, because her maturity caught up to her, though she still is more mature than other people her age. Pop uses honorifics normally. She uses the suffix "-chan" to refer to her friends. Appearance Since Dokkan, Pop went through a growth spurt and is now taller than Doremi was at her age. Pop mainly wears a blue dress with a red shirt underneath and a belt with a star on it. All her clothes are hand-me downs from Doremi however this outfit Doremi only wore once because it was to big on her. Her alternate outfit is a dark red-pink top with blue sleeves matching skirt, she has a white under shirt. Her shirt also has a star on it. Her Pajamas are the same one she wears during Ojamajo Doremi series but bigger. Her swimsuit is a red tankini. Her Past After Ojamajo Doremi ended, not much happened, she grew up and acted like her usual self. Sometime between the series and the fanfic she became afraid of the dark. There was a thunderstorm at night, as she went to the bathroom the door handle broke and then the power went out. Doremi was the only other person home at the time and was fast asleep and didn't hear Pop call for help because of the thunder. Ojamajo Powers She is the leader of the new Ojamajo group. Originally, this is because she is the first and most experienced, eventually it's because she has the special power of leadership. Her power grants her the ability to understand people better and act as a good friend. Her crystal ball is the same shape as before. She also has two fairies: Fafa and Popo. Fafa acts like a mentor to the other fairies and as an older sister to Popo. Popo acts like Popo, she usually follows Fafa around much like Pop did with Doremi when Pop was a baby. Fafa wears a different outfit she is smaller than fully grown fairies. She claims that this is because Pop is still developing as a witch. Her wizard counterpart is Saburo. He is very gullible and Pop often tricks him with phrases like "gullible is not in the dictionary". Because she was a witch in the past, she doesn't have a past counterpart. She has two crystals that look exactly like one another and have the same powers. One only acts for the ability to cast the Ultimate Magical Stage. Her future counterpart is Clarissa-Jane(CJ) who ends up being Pop's daughter. Friendship With Other Symphonys Mika- Pop and Mika are best friends. Pop will often speak for Mika. Natasha- Though at first she is annoyed at Natasha's rudeness, once Natasha warms up to them she becomes good friends. However, they get in disagreements because of their conflicting personalities, Natasha is more childish and it conflicts with Pop's maturity. Sara- They get along very well because of their similar personality. She is the only of the older Ojamajos, so Pop doesn't have to ask Doremi about getting along with them. Sika- Much like with Natasha, Pop is a little annoyed about Sika's rudeness. It takes them a while to become friends, because Sika acts relatively distant. Olivia- Pop often walks Olivia home because Sara's school ends after elementary school. Pop thinks Olivia is adorable. Olivia reminds Pop of herself. Yuki- Not much interaction is shown between the two. Pop looks after Yuki much like the other kids. Yuka- Since Yuka is mature like Pop was at her age, they get along well. Pop teaches Yuka how to bake. She gets her chosen witch uniform after saving Mika from a fire the wizard Ryo cast. Family Parents- Pop gets along well with her parents and has no problems with them. During OS Mirai, she mentions she doesn't particularly miss her parents. Doremi- Pop gets along with her sister and will often ask Doremi for advice about the other girls. Pop loves Doremi and wants to make an expectation for Doremi to be able to travel to the witch world after the events of OS Naisho. CJ- Pop's daughter, since she CJ is 15 during Mirai there interaction isn't so lovey-dovey. Pop(as an adult) to call CJ by her full name normally. Love life This section only shows in Ojamajo symphonys, not Ojamajo doremi. Pop is a bit boy crazy, not as bad as Doremi. She finds Liam and Tsubasa cute. Saburo- After the final battle, Pop befriends Saburo, though she still teases him about his gullibility. Saburo is very spontaneous when being romantic and Pop often doesn't know how to react. They start dating when Pop is in the 2nd year of high school. They later have a daughter named CJ. During Mirai Though she misses the human world she remains focused on the well being of the witch world. She is on a council of witches. Trivia *Despite being the leader she is actually only the 4th oldest. Sara, Sika and Mika are older. *Her witch colour is a little darker and brighter than it is in Ojamajo Doremi. *Like Doremi when she enters the 5th grade she has no friends in her class but soon makes friends with one *Her name in Magical Symphonies is Caitlyn Goodwyn. PopMika.png|Pop with best friend Mika Images.jpg|The picture found on the internet that inspired Ojamajo Symphonys patisserie_symphonys_by_xdsymphony-d2yvktd.jpg|Pop and co. Pop2.png Category:Characters